1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a gas flow delivery system that provides a pressurized flow of breathable gas to a patient, and, in particular, to as gas flow delivery system with an optional modular humidification system, and universal interface port.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ventilators, pressure support systems, and other respiratory devices that provide a pressurized flow of breathable gas to a patient are known. In some instances, a humidifier may be added to a respiratory device to elevate a humidity level of the gas delivered to the patient. However, conventional interfaces between a humidifier and a respiratory device are often inconvenient to use. In addition, it is often complicated and/or inconvenient to couple and/or uncouple the humidifier to the respiratory device.
Additionally, coupling the humidifier to the respiratory device may inhibit one or more functionalities of the respiratory device. For example, in some instances, the pressure of the gas being delivered to the patient may not be measured accurately when a humidifier is installed. Further, conventional systems may not provide suitable safeguards against fluid that is stored within the humidifier from being spilled into the respiratory device.
Generally, some respiratory devices include a mechanism for retrieving information in an electronic format from the respiratory device regarding the treatment received by the patient from the device. For example, information related to an amount of treatment delivered to a patient, information related to one or more operating conditions, information related to one or more operating parameters, or other information may be retrieved from the respiratory device. However, typically a respiratory device provides for a single mechanism for obtaining this information, such as a modem or a smart card. Therefore, a need exists for a respiratory device that provides a plurality of options for obtaining treatment information electronically.